1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable dual gas mixing assembly specifically configured for use with a dual burner gas grill including a burner element, the adjustable dual gas mixing assembly comprising a pair of flexible gas supply tubes affixed to the burner element and a corresponding rigid mixing tube rotatably disposed within each flexible gas supply tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of different designs and configurations for gas grils have been developed. Gas grills are often arranged to uniformally heat over the entire area of the grill enclosure. This is desirable when each piece of food or all portions of a large portion of food will receive an equal amount of heat rendering it unnecessary to shift the pieces or piece during cooking. Unfortunately in larger grills, there may be a need to operate different areas on the grill at different temperatures. To accomplish this, various split or dual gas burners have been developed. Such grills include a pair of gas supply tubes in spaced relation relative to a corresponding pair of gas supply nozzles. The longitudinal separation between the gas supply tubes and gas supply nozzles may vary from 4 to 7 inches between grills while the lateral separation between the pair of gas supply nozzles may vary from 11/4 to 3 inches. Moreover, the positioning of the pair of gas supply nozzles relative to the burner itself may vary. Examples of such prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,635 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,975.
In addition, various attempts have been undertaken to provide a universal burner element for gas grills to accommodate gas grills of various sizes. In order to provide this, such structures have included adjustable and telescoping gas intake/venturi tube assemblies for the gas grill. An example of such prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,816.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,534 shows a dual adjustable gas intake assembly for a barbecue grill for use with various types of gas barbecue grill burners. A venturi tube and a supply tube are connected by a flexible section permitly horizontal and vertical adjustment of the supply tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,205 discloses a dual adjustable gas intake assembly for a barbecue grill which can be utilized with various types of gas barbecue grill burners. A venturi tube and an intermediate supply tube telescope together as does an intermediate supply tube and an gas intake member of the burner. Adjustable securing mean is provided between the intermediate supply tube, the gas intake member and the vent tube. The dual adjustable intake assembly affords both horizontal and vertical adjustment between the gas supply and the burner.
Additional examples of prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,810, 4,373,505 and 4,485,799.
Unfortunately when combining a dual or split burner with an adjustable gas intake tube/venturi assembly there is a substantial danger or hazard in not having each of the dual gas intake/venturi assemblies properly seated on the dual gas supply nozzles. Thus there is a significant need for maintaining the dual gas intake/venturi assemblies in proper alignment relative to each other.